dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zatanna Zatara (DC Animated Universe)
Origin ''' Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of John Zatara and Sindella Zatara, who are members of the mystical Homo magi race. However, she would not discover her magical powers until she became an adult and started out as a stage magician. '''Batman : The Animated Series '''When Zatanna was a teenager her father began to train a young Bruce Wayne who at the time was going by the name John Smith. During this time Zatanna developed a crush on Bruce Wayne. When she learned that "John" was going to leave them to go to Japan, Zatanna tried to convince him to stay with them. However, Bruce does end up leaving. Several years later Zatanna returned to Gotham and Bruce Wayne attended her magic show. At the show she was framed for theft by a man named Montague Kane. The police arrested her but was set free by Batman, who believed that she was innocent. After investigating Batman discovered that Zatanna was framed by Kane. The two of them tracked Kane to an air ship who was planning to flee the country with his money. When Zatann finds Kane she punches him in the face and knocks him out. Kane is then turned over to the police and Zatanna's name is cleared. It is then revealed that Zatanna learned Batman's true identity as "John Smith." She then tells Batman that her father would be proud of him and vanishes. '''After Batman : The Animated Series Sometime after the events of the episode Zatanna, Zatanna Zatara discovers that she has real magical powers and that she must cast her spells by speaking sdrawkcab (backwards). Gotham Girls ''' Zatanna appeared twice in the Gotham Girls web series. The first episode she appeared in was A Little Night Magic. During this episode Zatanna is shown walking home at night from a magic show she just finished. Along the way uses her magic to stop some thieves and put out a fire. When she arrives at the hotel the doorman wonders how dangerous it is for her to walk around at night. Her response is to pull a rose from behind the doorman's ear and says "I guess I just live right." Her second appearance was in the episode Hold That Tiger. After running into Catwoman, Zatanna asks for her help to find her stolen white tiger. They discover that Rex Larson is stealing rare animals and selling them to the highest bidder. Working together Zatanna and Catwoman stops Rex Larson. '''Justice League Unlimited Zatanna became a member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion and has learned that Batman is really Bruce Wayne. After Wonder Woman was turned into a pig by Circe, Batman appraoched Zatanna for help, and she assisted him in tracking Circe down and reversing the spell. When Felix Faust took control of Tartarus from Hades the balance between Olympus and Tartarus was upset. This event threw all magic on Earth out of balance and caused the League's magical members, including Zatanna, Dr. Fate and Etrigan to feel extreme pain. Order was restored when Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl defeated Felix Faust. During Darkseid's final invasion of Earth, Zatanna was called in to help fight the forces of Apokolips. ' ' Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Gotham Girls Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Batman Beyond Category:Justice League Unlimited